


Без подарков

by Visenna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: Иногда поиск подарка на Новый год становится исключительно опасным занятием





	Без подарков

**Author's Note:**

> Драма, романс, местами флафф и вообще сказка, написано на Стони-бинго на тему "Сказочные существа", содержит элементы мифологии

Когда на хелликарьере Локи видит Тони без брони в первый раз, он разражается бранью, в потоке которой Стив выхватывает странные слова: «цвержье племя», «каменная душа», «червь Имиров» и «Синдрово отродье». Что это значит, Стиву совершенно непонятно, а вот Тони, кажется, понимает, и его улыбка, кривящая губы, выглядит ядовитой и неприятной. В этот момент Локи смотрит на Стива и взрывается хриплым смехом:

— Потомок Луга? Серьезно? Вечный свет и вечная тьма? О, боги, какая шутка! Я даже сочувствую тебе немного, — говорит Локи, и усмешка Тони превращается в злой оскал. Появление Наташи прекращает странный односторонний диалог, Тони разворачивается и уходит прочь от стеклянной клетки, и Стив спешит за ним. 

— Тони, о чем он говорил? Причем здесь Луг и Имир?

— Послушай, парень — чертов пришелец, который одержим жаждой мирового господства да еще носит рогатый шлем. С очень длинными рогами. Чего ты от него хочешь — логики? Скажи спасибо, что он не начал тебе проповедовать истины свидетелей Иеговы. — Тони раздраженно дергает плечом и переводит разговор на Фьюри и его секреты, а потом им очень скоро становится не до туманных слов лживого божка. Корабли читаури сыплются на Нью-Йорк ветхозаветной саранчой, Тони в обнимку с атомной смертью возносится в небеса, где звездой Полынь, готовой сорваться с привязи, пульсирует портал, и Стив мимоходом удивляется тому, какие замшелые сравнения приходят на ум. Вообще-то он занят: щурится напряженно, выглядывая в зените алую искру, и солнечные лучи тщатся помочь, проникнуть по ту сторону чужеродной завесы. После Тони падает с невообразимой высоты — как Люцифер, думает Стив и безнадежно трясет головой — и все вокруг выцветает, а потом взрывается яркими красками: невыносимый багрянец, лазурь, малахит, ослепительное золото! Живой, поют пылинки в потоке света, пролившегося сверху, живой! Глаза у Тони — самый темный янтарь с искрами в глубине, и Стив только улыбается отчаянно и не вспоминает о странном разговоре. Пока не вспоминает.

***  
Стив — ирландец, но почти не знает ни родного языка, ни сказок и легенд далекого зеленого острова. Мама пела ему песни, похожие на журчание ручья — редко, когда он сильно болел, и реальность смешивалась со странными видениями. Стены прорастали мхом и плющом, из-под стола пробивался ледяной родник, остролист у кровати зацветал красными соцветиями, и серебряные колокольчики звенели «динь-дили-дон», а противное удушье отступало на время, давая уснуть. Снилось всегда похожее: мглистый древний лес, в центре которого на идеально круглой поляне его ждал… кто-то. Кто-то страшный и прекрасный, почти знакомый на грани узнавания, с горячими длинными пальцами, которые ложились Стиву на лоб и начинали светиться. Мама потом сама бледнела и кашляла украдкой, отговариваясь усталостью и легкой простудой. Стив заваривал чай с мятой и не говорил о незнакомце с волшебными руками.

Когда он тонул вместе с «Валькирией», и дышать давно уже было нечем, а боль в груди сделалась невыносимой, незнакомец появился снова. Он повел Стива по длинному темному коридору, где пахло свежей землей и древними тайнами, а потом темнота кончилась, будто занавес раздвинулся, и Стив окунулся в предутренний серебряный туман. Там бродил соленый прибрежный ветер, сонно бормотала вековая роща, жалуясь на непоседливых детей богини Дану, а яблочный аромат кружил голову почище вина. На самом деле, конечно, это были просто фокусы замерзающего мозга, но на грани яви и сна Стиву иногда являлись вспышками то хоровод, куда его, смеясь, затаскивали за руку, то печальные баллады под лютню и флейту, в которых он понимал каждое слово, то поцелуи и бесстыдные ласки пьяной летней ночью. 

— Лита! — звенит чей-то высокий голос, — Летнее солнцестояние. Нынче нужно сеять, чтобы после пожинать плоды. Даже четверть нашей крови не должна пропасть даром. Пей и люби!

— Сердце мое далеко, — слышит Стив собственные слова.

— Зато чресла рядом, — смеется кто-то второй. — Губы для поцелуев, руки для объятий, а сердечные дела — удел смертных. Забудь!

Стив забывает. Не было этого — беззаботного сказочного Авалона, легкого и глупого счастья, не было ничего, только тьма и ледяные чертоги смерти. Но все же беспокойство и любопытство царапаются на краю сознания, поэтому, переехав в Башню Старка несколько месяцев спустя, Стив просит Джарвиса найти ему информацию о цвергах и читает от корки до корки. Корявые карлики, появившиеся из тела инеистого великана, искусные кузнецы, боящиеся солнечного света — это не про Тони. Но что-то общее все же есть: страсть к созиданию, любовь к металлу, вечные солнечные очки, невысокий рост… Стив улыбается про себя: все ботинки Тони — с высокой подошвой. Клинт подшучивает над ним, а Стиву это кажется милым. Ему вообще стало многое нравиться в Тони: язвительность, которая утратила добрую порцию яда, привычка бормотать все, что взбредет в голову, забота, маскирующаяся под равнодушие. Стив думает, что сперва они обожгли друг друга, а теперь пожар превратился в ровное пламя, дающее тепло. Он все чаще спускается в мастерскую и наблюдает за магией, которую творит младший Старк. Когда тот берется за кузнечный молот, руки Стива сами тянутся к блокноту, и из-под карандаша возникают крепкие пальцы, обхватившие рукоять, напрягшиеся мышцы плеча, встрепанная копна волос, след сажи на скуле. Наташа перестает устраивать ему свидания, Брюс под благовидными предлогами оставляет их вдвоем, Клинт… ну, это Клинт, фейерверк дурацких шуток и розыгрышей, которые предназначены для обоих. Джарвис открывает перед ним любые двери, а настороженность во взгляде Пеппер сменяется чем-то, подозрительно похожим на принятие. Стив смотрит на то, как Тони болтает с ботами, пререкается с Джарвисом, разговаривает с броней или уговаривает мотоцикл Стива не капризничать, и тихая влюбленность накрывает его с головой — медленно, будто давая возможность сбежать. Стиву если и хочется бежать, то навстречу, только вот… нужно ли это Тони? После самоубийственного полета на тот свет они расстались с Пеппер, но зажило ли чужое сердце? Стив пока не знает, но надеется скоро узнать. Сейчас темное время — еще не кончилась власть Самайна, и нужно дождаться Йоля, перелома года, нового оборота колеса. В новогоднюю ночь он поцелует Тони — и все станет ясно, а пока придется потерпеть и позаботиться о подарках.

Стив несколько раз выбирается с Наташей в суетливые торговые центры, под завязку набитые приметами наступающего праздника и людьми, и в маленькие антикварные магазинчики, торгующие чем угодно — от золотых часов до магических амулетов. Он покупает Брюсу теплый, очень мягкий шарф, Тору — огромную кружку со стилизованными изображениями Тлалока, его ацтекского коллеги, Клинту — самую большую коробку печенья с шоколадной крошкой. Для Наташи Стив припас книгу с русскими сказками. Он не знает, о чем эти сказки, но его заворожили иллюстрации. Одна из героинь ужасно похожа на саму Романову, если бы та отрастила косы в пол. Только для Тони подарка не находится. Наташа советует подарить рисунок — тот, где Тони стоит над верстаком, а любопытный Дубина тянет свою камеру ему через плечо. Стив не хотел никому показывать, это вышло случайно, но, кажется, именно тогда Наташа прекратила попытки свести его с подходящей девушкой. Так что рисунок вставлен в рамку и упакован в подарочную бумагу, он и правда вышел неплохо, но Стиву все равно хочется отыскать для Тони что-то особенное — знать бы что. В этот раз он выходит на охоту в одиночестве: Наташа на задании, Брюсу неуютно в толпе, от Клинта помощи не дождешься, а Тор сейчас в Асгарде, хоть и обещал вернуться к мидгардскому празднику. Стив идет в крохотный полуподвальный магазинчик, который он приметил в прошлый раз. Тогда на нем красовалась табличка «Закрыто», но стекла сверкали чистотой, новогодние гирлянды в единственном огне подмигивали разноцветными огоньками, приглашая заглядывать еще. Он толкает дверь, невидимые колокольчики звенят — почти как в детстве, но звук более низкий, будто серебро сменилось бронзой. Внутри полным-полно всяких безделушек, комнатушка забита ими до отказа, но Стив не замечает ничего. В открытой коробочке на черном бархате лежит булавка для галстука с парой винтажных запонок: яркое золото, кольчужное плетение, крупные камни, совершенно неизвестные Стиву, переливаются всеми оттенками винного красного, благородного бордо, императорского пурпура.

— Желаете посмотреть? — Маленький человечек неопределенного возраста возникает из-за прилавка, и Стив не успевает опомниться, как в руку ложится тяжелая драгоценность. Он подносит ее ближе к глазам — игра света завораживает.

— Старинная вещь, — сообщает продавец, — и стоит недорого. Только не уколитесь, она острая, все-таки настоящая булавка, а не эти современные зажимы.

Стив кивает, и булавка немедленно впивается ему в ладонь — кажется, это место называется «холм Венеры». Капля выступившей крови удивительно гармонирует с цветом камня, от места укола по жилам разливается холод и почему-то очень хочется закрыть глаза. Стив и закрывает, а потом внезапная яркая вспышка ослепляет даже сквозь сомкнутые веки, земля уходит из-под ног, и он тяжело падает на неровный каменный пол. «Это не Нью-Йорк, пахнет иначе», — думает Стив и проваливается в темноту.

***

Тони знает про свое наследство. Точнее, знает то, что он на четверть — не человек. Что ему делать с этой четвертью или что она может сделать с ним — тайна, покрытая мраком Нидавеллира, откуда выбрался его дедуля по отцовской линии. Тот самый Синдри, сотворивший Мьельнир Тора и еще пару безделушек, после обмана Локи плюнул на пол родных подземелий, ушел в Мидгард, сменил имя на Старк и неплохо обустроился. Тони никогда его не видел, а Говард почти ничего не рассказывал ни о нем, ни о бабке, которая не побоялась связаться с уродцем. Впрочем, часть своих сокровищ Синдри обменял у йотунхеймских ведьм на чудесный эликсир, позволивший ему не бояться солнечного света и выглядеть в глазах земных женщин обычным человеком. От него Тони досталась лишь присказка «Мужчины Старков сделаны из железа», устойчивость к спиртному да тяга к горну и наковальне. Тони подозревает, что ослиное упрямство и редкая живучесть — тоже часть наследства, иначе вряд ли он бы пережил шрапнель, операцию на сердце и арк-реактор в грудной клетке. В общем, не вампир какой-нибудь — и на том спасибо.

Все дремучие гномьи инстинкты оживают в Тони разом, когда он встречает Стива. Благодаря Говарду, тот успел побывать для Тони и героем детских грез, и красной мулетой, которой трясут перед мордой озверевшего быка, но когда Тони смотрит в голубые глаза, все внутри него дрожит от жадности: «Золото, золото, моё!» Какое, к черту, золото, слабо удивляется Тони, к золоту он совершенно равнодушен. То есть, нет, он любит и ценит все металлы и даже как-то умеет уговаривать их соединяться в необычные сплавы, но то, что он видит в Стиве — совсем другое. Нездешнее, волшебное, требующее немедленно присвоить, запереть сокровище в подземелье, не подпускать никого! Тони теряется, язвит больше обычного, но после Штутгарта насмешки Локи расставляют все по местам. Стив — потомок фэйри, ну конечно. Потому и сыворотка на нем сработала, превратив в совершенство, а не в чудовище вроде Шмидта. Тони очень старается держать себя в руках, не тянуться все время с мыслью завладеть хоть частицей чуда, не красть мимолетные взгляды и прикосновения, не… Стив приходит сам. Сидит в мастерской часами, рисует, читает, слушает бормотание Тони. Золотой свет в нем теперь приглушен, будто настольную лампу прикрыли шалью, — уютный, домашний. Жадная жажда обладания переплавляется в тихое счастье, и Тони понимает, что пропал окончательно и бесповоротно. Если отнять у него Стива, он сойдет с ума, как наркоман без дозы. Тони не хочет сходить с ума, он хочет купаться в теплом свете, чувствовать руку на плече, успокаивающее присутствие рядом. Почему-то кажется, Стив мог бы прогнать его кошмары. Но будь Тони проклят, если поспешит и спугнет своего фейри. Скоро Новый год, и тогда может быть… Нужен подарок. «Кольца! Драгоценности!» — вопит гномья кровь. — «Самое дорогое: купить, привязать!» «Молчи», — огрызается Тони и перебирает инструменты. Он без конца улучшает униформу, мастерит новые магниты и держатели для щита, мотоцикл Стива давно превратился в произведение технологического искусства — но это не то, не то!

«Компас», — решает Тони однажды ночью. У Стива уже есть один, он дорог не ценой, а памятью, но компас Тони не будет похож на старый прибор. Матовый черный браслет, тонкий и плоский, укажет путь домой из любой точки Вселенной, вызовет помощь, переведет незнакомую речь и продиктует рецепт имбирного печенья, если Стиву захочется испечь его к Рождеству. Тони ныряет в работу с головой и два дня не выходит из мастерской на свет божий, а на третий день прямо за стеклянными дверями вспыхивает молния: Тор вернулся — и вернулся с дурными вестями.

— Темные альвы забрали капитана в Свартальфахейм, — угрюмо сообщает Тор, и Тони накрывает волной тошноты, отвращения и ярости. Мерзкие твари украли его сокровище, их нужно покарать и вернуть похищенное — немедленно!

— Зачем? — интересуется Наташа обманчиво спокойным голосом, и следующий вдох дается Тони немного легче: он знает этот голос и не завидует тому, кто вынудил Черную Вдову действовать не по заданию, а по зову сердца.

— Я не уверен, друзья мои, но Локи говорит…

Клинт рычит, и Тони готов последовать его примеру.

— Не верю ни единому его слову!

— Локи — искусный чародей и хорошо понимает тех, кто тоже имеет дело с магией. А еще он много времени провел среди темных.

— Вот именно, — выплевывает Клинт, но Тор веско добавляет:

— Не по своей воле. И потому я склонен принять его слова за истину.

— Рассказывай, Тор. — Брюс деловит и собран, и это помогает. Чуть-чуть.

— Цверги — искусные мастера, никто не может лучше них изготовить волшебную вещь. Они способны сковать прекрасное ожерелье из света звезд и дыхания гор, смастерить драгоценный кубок из молчания ветра и раскаяния убийцы, и дорого берут за свою работу. В Девяти мирах шепчутся: цверги получили сложный заказ, и для него им потребовалось истинное золото сердца. Я очень боюсь, что если мы не отправимся в путь немедленно, то можем опоздать.

— Мы будем готовы через десять минут, — буднично сообщает Наташа, но Тор лишь качает головой.

— Я ничего не желал бы так, как сразиться с похитителями плечом к плечу с Мстителями, но вы не сможете пройти в Нидавеллир. Тем, в чьей крови не живет хоть немного магии, нет пути в подземелья цвергов: ни воздуха, ни света не найдут они там.

— Значит, я могу туда попасть? — спрашивает Тони, прикидывая, что стоит взять с собой.

— По праву рождения, — кивает Тор. — Но Локи просил передать, что Нидавеллир — очень жадный мир и крайне неохотно отпускает свое. Ты можешь не вернуться. 

— Это как обычно, — соглашается Тони. — Полетели?

— Погоди, как это праву рождения? — переспрашивает Клинт, хмурясь. — У тебя что, папа был каким-нибудь галактическим императором?

— Потом расскажу. — Тони крутит в руках любимую отвертку и смотрит только на Тора.

— Сперва я должен нанести на тебя защитные руны. Я не слишком в этом силен, но рунам безразлично могущество того, кто их чертит — главную силу они несут в себе. Ты согласен?

Тони стоит смирно и почти не ежится, когда холодные пальцы Тора касаются его лба, груди, спины, рук и ног.

— Наутис и перт, — нараспев повторяет Тор, — турисаз и уруз, кано и вуньо, хагалаз и эйваз. Готово. Одевайся, друг Тони, и постарайся не стереть начертанное.

— Я же предлагал тебе перманентный маркер, — ворчит Тони, натягивая свободный свитер.

— Увы, но маркер не подходит, только…

— Да-да, я понял, кровь, и охра, и сок священного древа. Хорошо, что у тебя с собой оказалась такая незаменимая вещь.

— Это Фригга, моя мать. Когда я узнал о случившемся…

— А откуда ты об этом узнал, кстати? — Клинт нервно постукивает пальцами по столешнице, и Тони хочется прихлопнуть его руку собственной ладонью, чтобы тот прекратил накручивать себя и окружающих.

— Хеймдалль прислал весть. Он почувствовал дрожь Бивреста и увидел, как обитатель Мидгарда ступил на Темную землю. Мать встревожилась и отправила меня в темницу к Локи, а затем вручила флягу со снадобьем и благословила.

— Пойдем уже, — говорит Тони и дергает Тора за рукав, а в следующую секунду его затягивает в радужную воронку, желудок прыгает к горлу, и окружающий мир разлетается на осколки, чтобы собраться в совсем другую картину.

Серые скалы, скрученные винтом, обрамляют огромную железную дверь — в три человеческих роста, не меньше. Резкие ломаные узоры по краю — тоже руны, понимает Тони, только выглядят они совсем иначе, чем те, что спрятаны сейчас под его одеждой.

— Скажи «друг» и входи, — шепчет Тони, не заботясь о том, что Тор не поймет отсылку. Он осторожно касается ледяного металла и вздрагивает от холода и странного чувства узнавания. Его просканировали и признали условно годным, створки бесшумно распахиваются, Тони шагает вперед и вдруг понимает, что Тор не следует за ним. Он оборачивается и вопросительно поднимает бровь.

— Я не могу войти без приглашения и пока не хочу вламываться силой — это может стоить жизни Стивену. Ты зайдешь внутрь, а я вызову здешнего правителя на переговоры и тем отвлеку их. Постарайся скорее найти капитана, а затем позови меня — и я верну вас домой.

— Как ты меня услышишь?

На запястье Тони скользит серебряный браслет в форме змеи, обвивается вокруг предплечья.

— Он поможет тебе добраться до друга и передаст твой призыв. Не медли, Железный Человек!

Тони кивает и уверенно ступает под тяжелый свод. У них нет никакого плана атаки, оружия, подмоги, за спиной Тони не стоит верный Джарвис, но время сейчас дороже всего на свете, и остается только шагнуть с обрыва и довериться случаю. Факелы на стенах едва разгоняют мрак, но ему достаточно — он всегда неплохо видел в полутьме. В воздухе не чувствуется затхлости, только неуловимая чуждость, от которой немного печет в груди. Коридор уводит ниже и ниже, расширяясь, выгибая спину и раздувая брюхо, каменные стены смотрят на Тони строго и с затаенным удовлетворением, как на блудного родственника, загулявшего ас знает где, но наконец взявшегося за ум. Внутри просыпается и поднимает голову кто-то древний, без особой радости оглядывается, и вот Тони уже бежит по запутанному лабиринту, без тени сомнения зная, где надо свернуть, перепрыгнуть, нагнуться, чтобы не угодить в ловушку. «Нам нужен Стив», — напоминает Тони чужаку, но тому неинтересен какой-то Капитан Америка, его зовет кузнечный горн и наковальня. Тони тоже чует этот зов, он ведет его лучше любого компаса туда, где пылает уголь, раздуваются меха, и шихта ждет отправки в огненный ад, чтобы вытечь наружу лавой, пролиться в кокиль и застыть в окончательной совершенной форме. «Золото!» — кричит Тони сам себе. — «Стив — это золото, а его хотят забрать!» «Золоту место в кузне», — гудит чужак, и вот они уже на месте: огромные печи, невыносимый — приятный — жар, несколько фигур в кожаных фартуках суетятся у столба, к которому привязан… Стив? Обмякший, кажется, без сознания, но живой — грудь поднимается и опускается в такт редкому дыханию. Тони бросается вперед, но… «Золото! Истинное золото!» — вопль оглушает Тони, он останавливается и зажимает уши, только вот его тело останавливаться не намерено. Словно со стороны Тони смотрит, как оно подходит к остальным, берет протянутый фартук и рукавицы, хватает щипцы и равнодушно поворачивается к Стиву спиной: его ждет работа, по которой так тосковали руки и голова. Тони кричит и рвется к другу, но тело его не слушает, не замечает бессильных попыток перехватить контроль, только змеиный браслет на запястье на мгновение оживает, стискивается ледяным кольцом, будто требуя успокоиться, и замирает снова.

Время всегда течет незаметно, если Тони в мастерской, но не в этот раз. Хотя Тони очень любопытно происходящее, он изо всех сил старается не отвлекаться ни на автоматическую линию сборки, смонтированную у дальней стены, ни на кузнечный пресс, который, похоже, оснащен еще и подобием лазерного резака… вот тебе и условное средневековье, воплощение легенд! Кое-что из увиденного он мог бы, пожалуй, применить и у себя дома, когда выберется. То есть, когда они со Стивом выберутся. Хорошо, что процесс производства этой дряни, чем бы она ни была, долгий и многоступенчатый. Они плавят, остужают, добавляют ингредиенты — драконьи слезы в качестве присадки к сплаву золота и палладия, оказывается, обладают неплохими легирующими свойствами, сильно повышая упругость. Тони сидит сам в себе тишайшей тенью, наблюдая и делая выводы. Когда его цвержья часть достает из печи тигель, то она так сосредоточена, что Тони, постаравшись, может, наверное, перехватить контроль над телом — хотя бы для того, чтобы позвать Тора. Вероятность — процентов сорок, весьма неплохая вероятность в нынешних обстоятельствах. Стив не подает признаков жизни, и это тревожит Тони сильнее всего. Чем они отравили суперсолдата? Впрочем, Стив еще и фэйри, а уж у гномов наверняка припасена не одна дюжина средств, способных сладить с дивным народом. Хорошо хоть маги из цвергов никудышные. То есть, их способы работы с металлом вполне могут сойти за магию, но на живое она не распространяется. «Держись, Кэпоскимо, звездно-полосатая задница», — думает Тони, упорно заслоняясь насмешками от липкого ужаса: Стив так и не придет в себя, а Тони не сумеет позвать на помощь и собственными руками убьет свое сокровище, навсегда застряв в проклятых подземельях. Ему здесь рады — темной, жадной радостью. Для него тут готово место точно по мерке Тони-цверга, если Тони-человека вынести за скобки, умножить на ноль, выжечь каленым железом. Тони-человек слишком беспокойный, непостоянный, много думает о других, любит странное и ненужное. «Любовь делает тебя слабым», — ревет огонь в печи. — «Люби работу, люби металл — они не отвергнут, не предадут. Зачем тебе глупый фэйри? Они бессердечны, они насмешливы, они не ценят настоящие сокровища. Забери себе его истинное золото, только оно имеет значение. Золото души не взять силой, у фэйри нет души, а у этого полукровки — есть, и он сам отдаст тебе драгоценность. Мы можем даже сохранить его оболочку, если она тебе нужна. Бери, владей!» Тони горько смеется: тело и душу ему предлагают на блюдечке, только руку протяни. По отдельности, но это ведь мелочи. А Тони отдал бы всего себя по кусочкам, лишь бы Стив сумел вернуться домой невредимым, но такую сделку ему не предлагают. Что ж, придется расстараться самому. Не в первый раз.

Кокиль двигают к горну: расплав почти готов, остался последний элемент. Насколько Тони понял, это что-то вроде перчатки размером на откормленного тролля. Она должна удержать некие камни с поэтическими названиями: камень Пространства, камень Времени, камень Души… Вот с последним как раз и проблема. Тело Тони идет к телу Стива, и Тони весь сжимается в комок, готовясь ударить изо всех сил, что у него остались. Его собственная рука ложится Стиву на грудь, и в этот момент тот открывает глаза — как в пошлом сериале, думает Тони. Они замирают на мгновение: Стив, Тони-цверг и Тони-человек, а потом змея на запястье поднимает голову, впивается острыми зубами в место пониже локтя, и Тони затапливает ослепительно-белой болью.

— Тони, — кричит Стив, отчаянно дергаясь в оковах, а Тони чувствует, как корчится в агонии его цверг, и, значит, у человека есть шанс.

— Тор! Скорее!.. — хрипит он и вцепляется в Стива изо всех сил, пытаясь защитить того хотя бы своим телом, дать ему еще мгновение, пока не придет подмога. Руны на коже пылают, будто его в дюжине мест прижгли раскаленным тавром, оглушительная барабанная дробь стучит в висках… Нет, это сердце Стива, оно бьется, и пока оно бьется, Тони будет держаться тоже. Кажется, позади идет битва, звенит железо, раздаются боевые кличи и крики ужаса, но Тони не слышит ничего, кроме собственного имени.

— Не смей умирать, Тони! Не смей! Я люблю тебя, я хочу поцеловать тебя в новогоднюю ночь и тысячу раз после, приносить тебе кофе по утрам и уводить вечером в спальню, поэтому не смей умирать, невыносимый сукин сын! 

— Кофе… умеешь ты уговорить деву… кэп… 

Воздух кончается в легких, пелена тьмы валится на голову пыльным мешком, и Тони все-таки разжимает хватку и падает, падает, падает в бесконечную черную пропасть.

***  
— Ты больше не цверг, — говорит Тор, и Тони устало прикрывает глаза. — Прости, мы не смогли придумать другого выхода.

— Не очень-то и хотелось, — отвечает Тони, покрепче обхватывая Стива правой рукой. Левая все еще в повязке и здорово болит — чертова змеюка цапнула на совесть. Стив спит уже десять часов, и у Тони нет ни малейшего желания покидать нагретое местечко у того под боком. — Локи придумал?

— Локи, — кивает Тор. — Зачаровал браслет, сварил яд. Сказал, что три четверти такого упрямого человека, как ты, как-нибудь сумеют пережить смерть четвертинки цверга. И с другом Стивеном все будет хорошо. Рябиновая пыль и небесное железо смертельны для фэйри, но, хвала богам, его сила велика.

— Его показатели почти в норме, — соглашается Брюс. Все Мстители стоят вокруг кровати, и Тони чувствует себя немножко Королем-под-Горой, принимающим подданных в опочивальне в обнимку с любимой наложницей.

— Он тоже больше не принадлежит волшебному народу? — спрашивает Тони.

— Не знаю, — Тор задумчиво качает головой. — Он ведь поделился с тобой своим даром, иначе ты бы не выжил. Когда ты потерял сознание, он стал звать кого-то… Требовал тебя спасти и, кажется, поклялся навсегда связать ваши жизни вместе. После этого он начал светиться, тебя тоже окружило сияние, а тело перестало корчиться от боли.

— То есть, вы там умудрились пожениться, зажав и мальчишник, и свадьбу разом? — тянет Клинт. — Не знал, что ты такой скупой, Старк.

— Какое сегодня число? — Голос у Стива ясный, будто он и не спал вовсе. Глаза, впрочем, он так и не открывает.

— Двадцать девятое декабря, — отзывается Наташа.

— Значит, я все-таки смогу получить свой новогодний поцелуй? — шепчет Стив Тони на ухо. Уху становится щекотно, Тони ежится и хихикает.

— Обязательно. Хочешь, выпишу тебе предварительный бланк-заказ? Могу даже с печатью. Но вообще-то я думал, что нам нужно сперва потренироваться. Знаешь, все-таки новогодний поцелуй — дело ответственное, все должно пройти на высшем уровне.

— Капитан Америка еще никогда не отказывался от тренировок, — заявляет Стив с таким непередаваемым пафосом, что теперь смеются уже все. А потом как-то оказывается, что Стив и Тони остались одни и просто обязаны спуститься к ужину, но не раньше, чем через полтора часа. Тони ноет и требует отсрочки, Джарвис не соглашается и язвит, а Стив… Стив нежится в тихом теплом счастье и думает, что его новый год начинается здесь и сейчас, и это начало он не променяет ни на одно сокровище на свете.

— Пожалуй, обойдемся без подарков, — бормочет Тони, и Стив с ним совершенно согласен.


End file.
